


Words Left Unsaid

by Hundred_Miles_Down



Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: ? - Freeform, F/F, It might not be entirely evident, Rough Sex, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-12-02 12:19:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11509308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hundred_Miles_Down/pseuds/Hundred_Miles_Down
Summary: This is very short.They bangin but tbh it's 80% Croix thinking about how Chariot is a Perfect Being.





	Words Left Unsaid

\-----------------------------

"Croix, FUCK!"

Croix took it as a good sign, tightening her grip ever so slightly, her hand recently removed from dragging blunted nails down Chariot's side, now entangled in an iron grip in Chariot's hair. She quickened her pace, her other hand rhythmically thrusting, fingers hooked to hit that sensitive spot with ease of familiarity, and at each pass she was rewarded with more gasps, more moans, more strangled cries of her name. Oh and she revelled in it. She revelled in the feeling of Chariot, bright fiery Chariot, passionate and kind Chariot, a force of fucking nature  enveloped in all things good in this world Chariot, unraveling for her. Her Chariot who she had so foolishly lost.

No. 

Chariot was never Croix's to lose, never a thing to be possessed. Chariot was divine. She was blinding in her brilliance and it was Croix who turned away. Croix who's shadow was cast so far. Croix who had destroyed so much of what they had built in her malice. Croix who had come back begging. Begging to be noticed, to be seen as the one who was right. Not like the way Chariot begged, gasping for more with Croix's teeth at her throat, urging Croix to go faster, harder. No, nothing could be so elegant. Nothing as beautiful as the way she comes with Croix's name on her lips, a long drawn out note rivaling even the grandest of celestial choirs, nothing as graceful as her body's silent pleas to close the distance, spine arched, hands grasping at sheets then flesh then hair, every inch of Croix they could find, shuddering walls drawing her in. 

And Croix obliged, letting Chariot ride out her orgasm, free hand relinquishing the grip in her hair in favor of something more tender, teeth replaced with a cool breath, replaced with lips trailing their way up until they captured Chariot's own. Croix almost felt guilty as she worked Chariot back down. Down from the heavens, back down to earth, back into existence, but the thoughts washed away as soon as Chariot began eagerly kissing back, broken intermittently to catch her breath. 

"Have I ever told you how beautiful you are?" Croix murmured, captured hand now free, wiped somewhere, ghosting up Chariot's side.

"Yes, many times Croix." Chariot gave a light chuckle and Croix hummed an agreement, lips returning to Chariot's neck, planting light kisses on newly forming bruises. But each one held words unspoken, words Croix longed to say, words befitting only a goddess among mere mortals...

But ah, for all her performances, Chariot never did like being placed on a pedestal did she? So Croix held her tongue and kept her words to herself, settling to show and not tell, finding solace in every hitched breath, every moan, every time Chariot screamed her name. 

She laced every action with words left unsaid.

**Author's Note:**

> Wow hey, I woke up at like 9AM and busted outta my lane (I normally stick to art my dudes) and wrote Charoix cause honestly I've read everything in the tag all 25 of those works and u gotta be the change you wanna see in the world. I have never written before so I hope I did y'all some justice.
> 
> Here's a cool song that is low-key inspiring current artworks in progress https://youtu.be/ajJDcded23g
> 
> Oh hey my Tumblr is themintyone, shoot me an ask if u wanna talk about these nerds, I am always down.


End file.
